Growing Friends
by LifeWithGlitter
Summary: Kris and Adam have been friends since the top 36 of American Idol. They room together in the mansion andhave been inseparable ever since. But that starts to change when their feelings for each other change.
1. Friendship

"Man, your performance tonight was amazing!" Adam strode up to Kris and wrapped him in a hug.

"Ha-ha. Thanks. It was so fun! I loved your rendition of Play That Funky Music. As Kara would say, true artistry!" Kris giggled.

"So, I was thinking, we should go hang out tonight. Maybe, go to the bar down the street or something. What do you think?" Adam asked, shaking hands with the other contestants.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'm kind of tired after tonight. Could we just hang out in our room? Maybe watch a movie?" Kris replied with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm tired too. Movie it is then!" Kris and Adam made their way out of the performance building and to the limo.

* * *

Kris and Adam were the last ones back to the mansion. Allison, Lil, and Megan were talking and laughing on the couch when they walked in.

Allison bounced over to where they were standing. "Hey boys! You guys want to watch a movie with us?"

Adam stole a glance at Kris then replied, "Nah. We're going to watch a movie upstairs."

"Alright." Allison said with a shrug. Then made her way back to the couch.

Kris and Adam made their way to the stairs and Kris pushed Adam into the wall, while trying to get up the steps.

"Oh so you want to race do you?" Adam smirked then pushed Kris back down onto the steps. "Ha! Looks like I'm going to win!" Adam took a stride of 3 steps and was at the top before Kris could even answer.

"Not so fast, Glambert!" Kris ran up and jumped onto Adam's back.

"Ahhh! Careful there Kristopher! I could have fallen." Adam chuckled and lifted Kris to a comfortable position on his back and started walking.

"Uh, Adam? Kris?" Danny was staring at their backs, shocked.

Adam put Kris back on his feet. "Yes Daniel?"

"It's Danny, and what were you doing?"

'Danny always was a bit slow' Kris thought to himself. "It's called a piggy-back ride. Ever heard of it?" Kris turned and walked into his and Adam's bedroom.

"What's his problem?"

"No one knows, Daniel. No one knows." Adam laughed and skipped into the bedroom.

"Ha-Ha. Danny sure is good entertainment." Adam sighed. "Anyway, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Not sure. We could raid Matt's little collection of Disney's." Kris suggested.

"Hah. Why not. I've always been a sucker for the Lion King."

Adam and Kris made their way down the hall to Matt's room. Matt was already in his room. Probably getting ready for bed. Kris knocked lightly and there was no response. He knocked again and got the same result.

"Oh Matty! Open up the door! I want to watch the Lion King!" Adam shouted.

Matt opened the door and threw the tape at Adam.

"Well someone needs to get laid." Adam huffed after Matt slammed the door in his face.

Kris laughed and they walked back to their bedroom. Adam got the VCR set up and popped in the movie. Kris was already sitting comfortably on his bed. Adam walked over and gave him a look as if to say 'You gonna make room for me?' Kris smiled and rolled his eyes, but moved over anyway. Adam sat beside Kris and tugged on the covers that Kris was sitting on.

"What?" Kris half whined.

"I get cold. Lift your butt and give the blanket."

Kris lifted his hips and Adam pulled the blanket from underneath him.

"If you're gonna use my blanket, you've got to share." Kris pulled about half the blanket on top of himself.

The movie started and Kris yawned. Adam glanced at Kris and half smiled at the sight. About halfway through, Kris' eyes were starting to droop heavily. Adam could feel the soft warm body next to him, start to become still. He waved his hand in front of Kris' face but nothing happened. Adam laughed to himself at the sleeping Kris. He realized Kris' head was nestled between Adam's neck and shoulder. He could feel the soft spikes of Kris' hair. He smiled lazily and closed his eyes. Before long, he was asleep as well.

Adam was awoken by Kris. Kris was mumbling. 'Sleep-talker.' Adam thought. He closed his eyes again and listened to Kris' jumbled words. About 5 minutes had past and Adam was still awake listening to Kris mumble. But this time, he could have sworn that he heard his own name. 'I'm just imagining it.' Adam softly shook his head to clear his mind but to make sure not to disturb the sleeping Kris. Kris shifted the position of his head in Adam's neck so that his face was looking directly at Adam. Adam studied the smaller man as he slept. With each breath Kris took his nostrils flared a little bit and his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids. 'He's so beautiful. His eyes, his soft hair, those lips…' Adam's eyes widened. "No." Adam accidentally said alloud. 'What am I thinking! This is Kris Allen. Little, small town Christian boy from Arkansas. Who's _married_!' Adam scolded himself in his mind.

"Mm. Adam." Ok, Adam was sure he heard Kris say that this time. "Mmmmmmmm."

'What the _hell _is he dreaming about?' Adam's mind was racing. 'We are just friends. He's just dreaming. Just friends.' Adam sighed silently. He cleared his mind and leaned his head back. Kris stirred a bit and Adam looked down at him. 'But…. There's just something about him I can't seem to resist.'


	2. Adam Falls in Love

Kris woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He turned his head and winced in pain. Then remembered the night before. "Oh. I must have fallen asleep on Adam" he said to himself. He looked up and saw that Adam was no longer in the room.

"Adam? Adam!"

"Yeah?!" Adam's voice came from the bathroom.

'Of course,' Kris thought to himself. 'Adam has to work look pretty.' Kris chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at Kristopher?" Adam came out of the bathroom they shared looking like he had spent hours on his look.

"Oh nothing."

Adam gave Kris one of his signature grins. "You'd better get up and get ready, Kris. We have a busy day. Choosing songs and all."

"Ugh. But I can't move." Kris flopped over on his stomach. "I'm so tired." Kris' words were muffled by the pillow. "You choose a song for me." Kris half whined.

"No. Kris, you're getting up. Now." And with that, Adam walked over to Kris' bed, picked him up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Adam! Adam! What are you doing?!" Kris' hands were clamped around Adam's neck.

"I'm waking you up, silly." Adam was in the bathroom with Kris in his arms. He set him down then lifted him up onto the counter. He leaned in so he was about 6 inches from Kris' face. "Now, you better shower and get ready or I'm gonna do it for you."

"How could you shower for me?"

Adam smirked and reached into the shower for the removable showerhead. He turned on the water and sprayed Kris.

"Ah! Adam! I'm gonna be all wet!" Kris hopped down form the counter and attempted to shield his face with his hands. "Adam! C'mon man! Fine! I'll shower! Just stop spraying me!"

"That's all I ask." Adam said as he turned the water off and put the showerhead back in place. Then walked over and sat on the counter. Both men sat silent for a moment. "Well? Are you gonna shower or not?"

"Oh..uhm..aren't you gonna…leave?"

"Nah. I wanna watch." Adam winked.

"Shut up!" Kris lightly shoved Adam. "Your not watching me while I shower and that's that." Kris crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Oh fine! Ruin the fun why don't ya!" Adam laughed and got off the counter and walked out.

Kris got in the shower and began washing. 5 minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?!" Kris shouted over the sound of the water.

"I need my eyeliner! Can I come in?!"

"Yeah." Kris turned away from the shower door so Adam wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. He heard the door open and Adam going through his makeup looking for his eyeliner.

Adam fumbled with his makeup bag and found the eyeliner. He turned to leave the room and Kris caught his attention. Kris was washing his hair but Adam wasn't looking at this. Adam's eyes flickered down to the pale white bubble butt looking him in the face. He tilted his head to get a better look. Until Kris's voice brought him back to reality.

"Did you find it?" Kris half-shouted over the water.

"Huh? Oh…erm...yeah." Adam stuttered and stumbled out of the room.

Adam sat on his bed and thought. 'I can't be thinking of Kris like this. He _married _for God's sake.' Adam sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'But, he's perfect. Smart, funny, sweet. And that voice.' Adam squeezed his eyes shut. "No. Kris is my _friend._ Nothing more." Adam said aloud to himself. 'God. But those lips. He's so cute. No. Hot. Sexy even. Man, what I wouldn't give to be deep inside him. Thrusting. Moaning.' Adam moaned softly to himself. 'Then cumming all inside his tight pink hole.' Adam then noticed the growing bulge in his pants and moaned at the pain then the pleasure as he rubbed himself through his pants. He laid back and slipped his pants off and began to jack himself off. He didn't realize that he was moaning loud enough for Kris to hear through the bathroom door.

Kris had already gotten out of the shower and had the towel around his waist when he heard a soft moan from the bedroom. He put his ear up against the door and heard moaning and whispering from the other room. Kris could have sworn he heard his name but convinced himself he was imagining it. After a minute or so, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a shuddering exhale. But that wasn't the only thing he heard. As he listened to what he assumed was Adam's orgasm, he heard a perfectly audible word. Name, rather. And it was his own.

"_Kriiis…" _Adam moaned rather loudly. Then he sighed and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
